Allelujah Haptism
Allelujah Haptism (アレルヤ・ハプティズム Areruya Haputizumu?) is one of the main-character and protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as he is a Gundam Meister. He is known as calm and kind-hearted man who has a sadistic-persona named Hallelujah. He is a love interest/lover of Marie Parfacy. Allelujah is voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino and Richard Ian Cox on English version Appearance Allelujah is tall well-built young man with heterochormia: his right eye is dull-golden and his left eye is silver, probably due the result scientist do a quantum brainwaves surgery. He also has russet skin and hunter-green hair reach his shoulder. On season 1, Allelujah wear black turleneck shirt, a jeans, a black wrist cuff and also brown boots.To distinguish from Allelujah in Season 1, Hallelujah reveals his golden right eye when he is in charge. In the end of series, when Allelujah and Hallelujah working together to fight against Soma Peries and Sergei Smirnov, he swept his hair up and reveal both his eyes. When he was arrested by ESF, he was being put in straitjacket and being muzzled. On season 2, he wear orange version of celestial-being uniform. He no longer to be have his hair cover his right eyes and both of them are visible. At the end of season 2 when he take a jounrey with Marie, he wear light blue hooded-jacket,deep green pants and sneakers Personality As Supersoldier just like Soma Peries , Allelujah and Hallelujah have different persona. Hallelujah persona born because of the scientist failure when he still become a test-subject of Quantum-brainwaves surgery, which make Allelujah have murderous persona behind his true kind-hearted persona. As himself, Allelujah overall quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even he rare to open his heart toward the others, he always worrying many people especially to all CB-crews, which he treat them as his own family. He hate war and feel very bitter when he see many people die ,and always feel guilty whenever he kill people on battlefield.Because of his fate as a Super Soldier, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield due of his upbringing to become a living-weapon. However, Hallelujah have polar-opposite persona with Allelujah. Hallelujah is murderous, sadist and merciless. Because of Allelujah always doubting on some battlefield, sometime he'll immediately switch and kill all his enemies without mercy, and feel amusement when see many people die or surfer unlike Allelujah.Hallelujah always angry or critizing Allelujah whenever he hestitate on his mission.However,even they always have a conflict due their different opinion, sometime they can working-together on the battlefield just like during the Battle of Lagrange 1 against the UN Forces, the Battle in Lagrange 2 against the Innovators and battle against the ELS. After he meet Soma Peries who he know as Marie Parfacy, his long-lost childhood friend, he finally understand the reason about his fight because of he wanted to save her. After he success save Marie, the two become lovers and Allelujah more open with the other crews unlike on season 1. After defeat of A-Laws and Innovator, he and Marie decide to leave Celestial-Being and journey together around the world to find their own reason for living, aside from fighting in the battlefield. Storyline Pre-Series Allelujah was born and raised in Kazakhstan, but his real name is unknown. He probably a victim of solar wars and separated from his family when he still very young, and kidnapped by HRL Super Human Research Institute to become a test subject for product a supersoldier of HRL-force . On Institute, he befriended with another girl test-subject named Marie Parfacy, who suffer paralyzed of entire her body except her Quantum-Brainwaves. When Marie introduce herself and asking his name, he unable to remember his real name due being brainwashed and his memory being erased by the scientist. Because of that, Marie give a name for him, Allelujah, which mean he must thanks to god for being alive. He and Marie become very close friend, and always share their heart via Quantum-brainwaves. However, because of he is and his kin were deemed as experimental failures and were to be disposed, he and his "brothers" decide to escape and armed themselves with a weapon. He decide bring Marie to escape with him but ultimately decided it was better to leave her behind since her entire body was paralyzed and requires special medical care. Allelujah and his "brother" escape from the institute and stealing a space shuttle. They drifted aimlessly in space for days. Eventually their shuttle ran low on all possible resources to keep them surviving. However, because of they now begin low of resource and food, Allelujah and his "brothers" begin fight and killing each other in order to be alive. With Hallelujah help, he success kill remains of his "brother" who plead to stop to try kill him. On Around A.D. 2302, he was elected to become a gundam meister of celestial being under his codename Allelujah Haptism Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Allelujah first debut when he partnered with Tieria Erde on his first mission during the HRL's celebration of the completion of their orbital elevator. After he hear a words from Aeolia Schenberg, he He gave a bitter, crooked smile, as he was now plunged into a war against world conflict. On battlefield, he rivaled with another supersoldier named Soma Peries and her commander , Sergei Smirnov. Whenever he faced Soma, he always get headaches due her Quantum-brainwaves, and suddenly get switched into Hallelujah. However, he nothing know if Soma actually his long-lost childhood friend named "Marie Parfacy", until he see her on his eyes after he defeat and wounded by her on final battle. Allelujah confirmed MIA, but later he shown being captured by ESF. After ESF healed his injured, Allelujah being put in straitjacket and being muzzled,and imprisoned the HRL Detention center.He also being tortured and interrogated by federation to get a information about Celestial-Being. However he refused to answer it and let himself getting tortured and imprisoned in order to save the remains of CB-crews, and wishing one of them will save him and can reunite with Marie. Due of his head injury, he also lost Hallelujah. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2 4 years imprisoned by ESF, Allelujah return to interrogated by ESF and A-Laws with Soma Peries help. Allelujah excited when see her and call her Marie, however Soma refuse and angrily to him if her name was not Marie. He finally realized if the scientist put another persona within her, so Allelujah decide to make her got her true-persona and save her from being a living-weapon of A-Laws. He success being save by the CB-Crews thanks to Wang Liu Mei Information, but failed to make Soma realized about her true-persona. Because of that, Allelujah vowing he will save her and free her from A-Laws. On climaxes battle with her, Allelujah success make her MS take-down along with his Arios, which he return to confirm MIA along with Soma. When Soma try to attack him once again, she finally got her true-persona as Marie and he success to save her. Allelujah and Marie become a lovers and she join his side with Sergei Smirnov agreement for not involve her on battlefield again. Even he lost Hallelujah, however, Hallellujah persona return from his "long-sleep" after Setsuna tested his 00-Raiser. Several days later, after the incident of break pillars and Andrei kill Sergei Smirnov near Soma/Marie eyes, Allelujah have a little-conflict with her because she wanted to join battlefield for kill Andrei Smirnov. Allelujah, who still keep his promise to Sergei, decide to stop her to not break the promise but fail. After he finally understand about her true feeling, he let her to accompany him to join battlefield even she have different ambition of fight. After the defeat of A-Laws and Innovators, Allelujah along with Marie decide to leave CB together and journey and wandering around the world to find their own reason for living. Quotes Gallery 494794.jpg Allelujah S2.jpg Alle-sleep.png Trivia * Allelujah share similarity with Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach , both they are unable to kill their enemies and feel bitter about the death,their colour theme are orange, and they also have another persona ( Zangetsu/Hollow-ichigo and Hallelujah) who always pushed them or takeover their body to kill their enemies without mercy but in others side, they can working-together with them on some situation. * He also share similarity with Shani Andras from ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ''which many fans said that he is "villainous-version" of Allelujah ** Both they are a humans who modified for battle use ** Both they are voiced by Richard Ian Cox on english version ** Both they are have different eyes-colour and hair concealing one eye ** Shani personality much look like Allelujah psychotic-alter ego named "Hallelujah", who is Ruthless, sadistic and very unstable * Its unknown if his quantum brainwaves also C-grade level just like Marie/Soma due the fact he is failed experiment of HRL Super human research institute. Since he also a "super-soldier", there is possibility that he have same level of his quantum brainwaves with her or can be higher than her since his quantum brainwaves able to make Soma going berserk Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Self Hating Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Psychics Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Last of Kind Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Lethal Category:Athletic Category:Pure Good Category:Amnesiac Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Pacifists Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Successful Category:Victims Category:Knight Templar Category:Chaotic Good